


Releasing the Demons

by backstreetmanialover



Category: Tekken
Genre: Caring, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Comfort, Family Bonding, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backstreetmanialover/pseuds/backstreetmanialover
Summary: Jin reveals his darkest secret to Lee, but little did he know that he as well has a hidden secret never told to anyone.Short Lee and Jin Story





	Releasing the Demons

_"You tell anyone about this, your Mother will never see you again? Understand?"_

The now 21 year old male Jin sits in his office chair holding his head in fear of traumitzing memories about Heihachi. _  
_

"No...."

_"Remember. It's our little secret."_

"Get away from me please!" Jin shouts as he feels the pain and anger of his childhood.

"Hey. Hey Jin snap out of it. It's me Lee. Jin calm down

As soon as Lee touches his nephew's shoulders, Jin shouts in fear as he looks up to see who was in front of him.

"Sorry Jin I didn't mean to scare you" Lee apologizes as he takes his hands off of his nephew's shoulders.

"No it's alright." he quickly responds.

"Are you alright?" Lee asks his nephew.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just had a weird day dream that's all."

"Oh....I see. Well since you've been working hard all day I took some time out of my work and made us lunch.

"A bento box? You made all this?" Jins questions him as he takes the bento box and opens it.

Inside there was chicken, cherry tomatoes, mini octopus sausages, and rice on the side.

"Does it not look good?" Lee asks in concern.

"No I'm actually impressed. Everything looks amazing. Can't wait to try it." Jin says as he sets the box down.

"Thank you for the food." they both say and then begin to eat.

As Jin takes a bite of chicken from his bento, his eyes widen as he reconigzes the familiar taste.

"It's good. Just like my Mom always makes" Jin smirks in amazement as he keeps eating.

"Is that so? Well her cooking is always the best. She did have to help me with the chicken though" Lee chuckles as he keeps eating.

After a few momemts of silence, Lee finally speaks up and wants to change the conversation.

"You know, you've gotten more muscle this year alone. It must be how Heihachi trained you a lot as a child." Lee says as he chuckles.

When Lee mentioned Heihachi, all the memories of abuse flow back into Jin's head making him feel uncomfortable and upset. He begins to shake as he struggles to breathe which concerns Lee.

"Hey is everything alright? You look paler than usual?" the silver haired man asks as he looks at his nephew.

Jin doesn't answer and begins to think to himself if he should tell his uncle about all the abuse he had suffered as a child from his "grandfather".

_'Just say it. If you don't tell him now, you might never be able to get rid of the mental pain.'_

"You don't know what that man did to me as a child Lee." he tells his uncle as his fringes covered his eyes.

"What do you mean? What did he do to you?" Lee asks as he scratches his head.

Taking a very deep breath, Jin without hesitation sets his lunch down and finally sits his head back up to tell Lee his most deepest and darkest secret.

"That old bastard molested me."

When Lee heard these words come out of Jin's mouth, he froze in shock as he looks at his nephew.

"Every night after my training sessions, he would take me into our temple and lock the doors behind us. He made me do things tl him that made me sick to my stomach. Things that a child doesn't wanna do" Jin explains as he tries to hold back tears.

"Oh my god....do you know how long he's done it to you?" Lee asks.

"Well... he started doing it when I was 15. He kept doing it until until I was 17 and a half. I haven't told anyone else about the torment he put me through. Not even my Mother knows about it. He told me if I told anyone, he would take me away from my Mother." Jin sighs as he let his tears fall.

Lee gets up from his chair and kneels next to Jin looking at him gently in the eyes. He understood what Jin had gone through and had something to tell him about how Heihachi treated him.

"Jin...What he did to you were the same things he did to me when I was 13. He would always do it when Kazuya was training in the mountains and I was training with him. And if I did well on some days, he would always reward me...but in ways that were uncomfortable and scary." Lee explains as he takes a deep breath.

"I've never told anyone about it cause I was afraid no one would listen to me. Now that we've told each other our secrets, we shouldn't have to hide our demons from anyone anymore. Do you get what I'm saying?" Lee explains as he asks Jin.

After hearing Lee explain his story, Jin gathers up the courage to wipe away his tears to nod and smile in understandment to his uncle. Lee then smiles back at his nephew and gently pulls him in for a hug.

"Don't worry Jin. Everything is going to be alright, and I'll always love you." Lee smiles softly as he hugs Jin.

In response to Lee's comment, Jin softly smiles and replies softly to his uncle,

"I'll always love you too Lee."

 


End file.
